


I'm scared, Daddy.

by Fvckthisreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Cas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvckthisreality/pseuds/Fvckthisreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas are thrown back into the real world and Cas gets to meet his "fake" self's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm scared, Daddy.

Castiel stares down at the scared little blonde boy, head tilt to the side with confusion. The boy reached up to him with both arms, tears running down his rosy cheeks, clearly wanting to be picked up

"Daddy," He whined, voice shaky. 

"You're mistaking me for another." Cas told him again, he knew his vessel was indeed a parent but to a daughter. At least, he didn't think Jimmy had a son. "I'm not your father." 

The boy presses against his legs, reaching up for him. Cas frowns, unable to ignore the child's pain, picks him and rubs his back comfortably as he laid his head on the angels shoulder. Castiel looks around the area of the house him and Dean had snuck into, Dean was nowhere to be seen. Probably snooping around elsewhere before they make their leave. He was up here to keep look out before the child had found him.

"I had a nightmare," The boy cried into his shoulder, Cas shushes him, rocking him in his arms. Mainly to calm him down so he wouldn't wake his parents and get caught. 

"How about we put back to bed huh?" Cas asks the boy, heading to the room that he'd came from. The boy rub nods, rubbing his tired eyes. "It's too late at night for little ones to be up." He puts the child back into his bed and pulls the covers over him, to tuck him in. Cas stand stands up but doesn't even gets the chance to turn to walk out.

"Stay here, dad." The child begs, "I'm scared." Pity forms in the angels chest, so he finds himself sitting down on the edge of bed, caressing the boy's hair.

"There's nothin to be afraid of, you're safe." He says, trying to ease the boys fears. Dean told him that he learned that magic and monsters didnt existed in this world from the last time him and Sam were here. He looks over to the door then back to the tired little boy, Dean was probably going to be awhile. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." A smile broke out on his face, and the boy sits up and hugs him once more.

"Ok," He says, kissing his cheek. " I love you." The boys lays back down and snuggles in his blankets, Cas didn't notice, he was stunned. "Dad?" He broke out of his thoughts and looks down at the boy. 

"Yes?"

"Good night," He tells him before closing his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall back to sleep but Castiel couldn't bring himself to leave the boys side yet, he watches him while he slept. A warm, loving feeling bubbling in his chest, his hand touching his own cheek where the child had kissed him. 

"Cas?" Castiel turns his head to see Dean at the door, "Man, I told you to keep watch, what are you doing in here?"

"The boy woke up, I just put him back to bed." The angel stands, "Did you find what you and Sam were looking for?"

"Yeah, come on." Dean motion for him to follow him, they left to go back to the set to find a way to get back to their own world.

....

Misha went to go wake West up the next morning for breakfast, he leans down to wake him only to find a long black feather on his blanket. 

That's odd.

He picks it up then looks over to his son's window; it was closed, So a bird couldn't have gotten in. He sits it down on his son's nightstand, deciding to worry about it later. He had to go to the set today, him and Jensen had a very special scene today. It made him smile.


End file.
